The Shy Girl
by Bird6490
Summary: Marlene gets a new roommate and she's a rare arctic mink. Her name is Beatrice and she's very shy. Marlene tries to help her get used to talking to new people. Will Marlene's plan help her new friend? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Marlene's New Roommate

It was another day at the Central Park Zoo and the penguins were doing their training in the HQ as usual. Then Marlene came in. "Hey guys" she said. "Don't you know when you can come in when we're not doing our training?" Skipper asked. "No…anyways I'm getting a new roommate and I heard she's not mean and rude as Rhonda!" Marlene cheered. She started dancing with joy. "Is she a spy?" Skipper asked. "I'm pretty sure it's not a spy this time. This time is gonna be different because she's not mean and rude like Rhonda" Marlene said. "Okay we trust you" Skipper asked. "Okay…I'm gonna head back to my habitat" Marlene said. Just like she said, she went back to her habitat.

Her habitat was decorated for her new roommate. She went outside and then a crate fell. Marlene knocked on the crate and suddenly it opened. In there was a rare arctic mink. Marlene walked up closer. "So you must be my new roommate. I'm Marlene" Marlene said. "Hi Marlene. My name's Beatrice" the arctic mink said. "So Beatrice explore the habitat, chill out and we can start to get along" Marlene said. "Okay" Beatrice said quietly. And she went into the cave. "That was quite a welcome" Marlene said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Shy Beatrice

Marlene showed Beatrice around her habitat. Beatrice was very quiet. "And over there is my bed" Marlene said pointing to her bed. Beatrice didn't say a word. "Okay and there's the water where I swim in" Marlene said pointing to the water. Still Beatrice didn't say a word. "Beatrice you've been really quiet today. Is something wrong?" Marlene asked. The arctic mink took a step back. Marlene was much censored. Why won't she talk to me? Does Beatrice have a problem she thought? The rest of the day, Marlene tried to make Beatrice talk to her but she wouldn't.

The next morning when Marlene got up, she saw Beatrice sitting outside. She walked up to her. "Good morning Beatrice. How was your sleep?" she said. "It was…nice" Beatrice said. "Okay, I'm gonna visit some friends" Marlene said. Then she headed to the Penguin HQ. There, the penguins were having their morning coffee until Marlene came in. "Guys there's something wrong with my new roommate" she said. "Just as I thought. Your new roommate is a spy" Skipper said. "It's not that ok. Beatrice has been very quiet and she won't talk to me. I think something's wrong with her" Marlene said. "Marlene, I think Beatrice is just shy" Private said. "You really think so?" Marlene asked. "Yeah. Some people aren't used to talking to new people" Private said. "I just wish there's something I can do to help" Marlene said. "Maybe if you talk to Beatrice about that, she can get used to talking to others" Private said. "Great. Thanks" Marlene said. And she went back to her habitat.

Beatrice was still sitting outside and Marlene sat next to her. "Um Beatrice is it true that you're shy?" Marlene asked. "Yeah. I'm not used to talking to new people" Beatrice said. "Why wouldn't you talk to me yesterday?" Marlene said. "I wanted to make a good impression but my shyness just got in my head. Back in my old habitat, the animals teased me a lot saying that I'm too scared to talk to others but I'm not" Beatrice said. "I don't think you're too scared?" Marlene said. "Really?" Beatrice asked. "Nope. You just need to get used to this kind of thing. Why don't you meet my friends first and see what happens" Marlene said. "Okay Marlene" Beatrice said.

Author's Note: Have you seen the episode of this show called "The Otter Woman"? Skipper and Julien crush on Marlene thinking she's a rare arctic mink called "Arlene" because her fur turned white. In chapter 3 that's gonna happen to Beatrice so I hope you'll be excited.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Crushing On the New Girl

They walked around the zoo and soon they found the penguins. "Hey guys" Marlene said. Beatrice caught Skipper's eye. "H-H-Hello beautiful, I mean you're beautiful" Skipper nervously said. "So this is Beatrice and I want her to make some friends" Marlene said. "Kowalski what is this?" Skipper said. "It appears to be a rare white arctic mink" Kowalski said. "Just like Arlene" Private said. "How many times do I have to tell you that was me?!" Marlene said. "So this is Beatrice" Skipper said. The lemurs walked by and Beatrice caught Julien's eye. "Who's the new girl?" he asked. "This is Beatrice, she's a rare arctic mink like Arlene" Private said. "And I saw her first" Skipper said. "But now she's mine" King Julien said. "Marlene, this isn't what I expected" Beatrice said. Then Julien turned some music on and started shaking his booty in front of Beatrice. She didn't like being so close to his booty. "Ok this is getting weird" she said.

Julien took Beatrice to the Lemur Habitat and some of his fancy crowns were on the counter. "Pick whichever crown you want my queen" King Julien said. "Look, I didn't come to be your queen" Beatrice said. "Of course you did. No one is perfect as you are" Julien said. Beatrice quickly ran out of the Lemur Habitat and then saw Skipper drawing a picture of him and her on the brick wall. "What are you doing?" Beatrice asked. Skipper quickly rubbed off the Beatrice part of the picture. "Oh hey Beatrice, I was just um…drawing some pictures on the wall" Skipper said. "Ok…" Beatrice said.

Then Julien came down. "Keep away from my queen flightless bird!" he said. "Back off ringtail, Beatrice is mine!" Skipper said. Then they both grabbed Beatrice's arms and tried to pull her away with them. "She's going to be my queen!" Julien said. "No, she's gonna be with her new boyfriend and that's me!" Skipper said. They kept pulling on her arms and Beatrice didn't like watching this. "She's mine!" Julien said. "No, she's mine!" Skipper said. Beatrice couldn't take it anymore. "STOP IT!" she yelled. Skipper and Julien let go of her arms. "I don't like seeing you two fight. I'm the new girl and I want to make some friends, but instead you're just fighting over me. I don't like it at all so just…just leave me alone!" Beatrice said. Then she started to cry and ran away. "Beatrice wait!" Skipper said. But the arctic mink kept running. Marlene then got in her way. "So how did things work out?" she asked. "Awful, just awful. I wanted to make friends but Skipper and Julien were fighting over me" Beatrice said. She kept running in tears and Marlene followed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Making Things Better

At Marlene's habitat, she tried to make Beatrice feel better. "Beatrice, Skipper and Julien were only trying to be nice to you" Marlene said. "I don't think they were being nice to me" Beatrice said sobbing. After a few hours of Beatrice crying, Marlene went to the Penguin HQ. "Skipper I need to talk to you about Beatrice" she said. "Is it that I should be with her instead of ringtail?" Skipper asked. "No! She's been crying all day and it's giving me a headache! You and Julien need to apologize to her" Marlene said. "She does have a point" Private said. "I guess you're right Marlene. I'll get ringtail and we'll apologize to Beatrice" Skipper said.

Back at the Otter Habitat, Beatrice was still crying. Then Skipper and King Julien arrived. "What do you guys want? You're gonna fight over me again aren't you?" Beatrice said sobbing. "No it's not that. Beatrice we want to apologize" Skipper said. "I don't believe you" Beatrice said. "You may be beautiful but we owe an apology for fighting over you so much" King Julien said. "I still don't believe you. This is a trick so that you two can do it again. Well I'm not falling for it" Beatrice said. "It's not a trick. Please accept my apology and be my queen" King Julien said. "Ringtail I told you she's mine!" Skipper said. "See you did it again!" Beatrice said. And she cried even more. "Beatrice please don't cry" Skipper said. But the white arctic mink was still in tears. Suddenly Meloetta appeared and sang her song of love.

[Meloetta]

Me, me, me, me.

Me, me, me, me.

Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me.

Me, me, me, me.

Me, me, me, me.

Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me.

Me, me, me, me.

Me, me, me, me.

Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me.

Me, me, me, me.

Me, me, me, me.

Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me.

After the song, Beatrice felt much better and stopped crying. Then Meloetta disappeared. "Who was that?" Beatrice asked. "Meloetta. Her singing makes everyone feel better" Skipper said. "Okay now I'm listening" Beatrice said. "We're really sorry for the way we behaved. If you want we can just be friends" Skipper said. "That would be wonderful" Beatrice said. Then she hugged Skipper and Julien. Hearts twinkled around them both. From the past few days, Beatrice has been making new friends in the zoo. She and Marlene have been becoming close. One day Marlene went to the Penguins HQ. "Beatrice has been very good lately since your apology" she said. "And we're just friends. Not a couple" Skipper said. "I'm glad things worked out. You guys always know what to do" Marlene said. "All in a day's work for us. Right boys?" Skipper said. The penguins high fived each other.


End file.
